


Switch

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Fingering, M/M, Switching, mild breathplay, mild choking, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a little interest in switching their usual roles with Newton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is a bit of a follow up to my last one! I like writing/drawing these two in mirrored pairs, where they each have their own half but reversed, or in their own style (if that makes any sense).
> 
> My 10th fic! Woo-hoo!

Newt was a switch, that is to say, he could definitely play both roles in the more sexual side of his relationship with Hermann. He was certainly partial to being the submissive party, no doubt about that, but that didn’t prevent him from making a pretty decent dominant. A damn good one, if Newt said so himself. He really liked sex, particularly sex with someone he loved, and since Hermann was just that, Newt now had everything he needed for the best sex of his life, whether he was the one in control or not. Hermann took to being the dom almost automatically, and it definitely suited him with that stuffy British accent and studious vernacular (not to mention all those suits and that cane, and, oh, well, everything really).

 

Yeah, Newt would pretty much do absolutely anything that crotchety, sexy, genius of a man asked of him, no questions asked. Newt was a kinky dude, after all, it’s not as if he didn’t have requests of his own.

 

* * *

 

“Newton?”

 

“Mhmm?” Newt hummed between bites of his salami and potato chip sandwich, eyes still focused on the notebook opened in front of him on his desk. He sat at the other side of Hermann’s desk, eating lunch while still pouring over his work. They rarely had time together during the day, but they tried their best to at least spend mealtimes together, even if it wasn’t without their usual work.

 

Hermann paused for a moment, rolling a pen between his fingers, considering his choice of words very carefully before continuing. “I was curious as to what you would think of perhaps…” he paused again, trying his best to hold back the small amount of blush he felt creeping up the back of his collar. “… alternating roles. In our quarters, I should say.”

 

Newt froze mid-bite, placed his sandwich on the wax paper wrapper, and leaned on his elbows across the table. “You-- You want _what?_ ”

 

Hermann spluttered a bit, suddenly feeling a bit foolish in his choice of time to bring such a subject up. It was hardly appropriate to bring up in the lab, let alone during the day. He fumbled to find something to make it sound as though he meant something else, perhaps chores, cleaning--

 

“Dude, if you want me to do the same things for you, I’m totally up for it.”

 

Hermann glanced back up from his muddling hands under the desk. “You would?”

 

“Duh, dude, I’d pretty much do anything. Well, only for you.” Newt stuck his tongue out before stuffing a few chips into his mouth and crunching them around a bit. He acted nonchalantly, brushing off the request as nothing any different than the usual request for him to pick up after himself a bit more. “I’d probably even do really weird shit, if you asked. I dunno what you’re into.” That was a lie; of course he knew full well, he’d seen everything.

 

However, Hermann could feel a slight bubbling sensation in the little part of his mind that Newt still occupied, and it comforted him a bit. He felt enthusiastic, excited, curious, and maybe a little brash, but trying his best to calm Hermann’s nerves outwardly. He was… thoughtful, like that, really.

 

“’Weird’ will not be necessary.” Hermann muttered. “I merely wanted to--”

 

“Hey, hey, say no more dude.” Newt laughed and titled back in his chair, stretching his arms so much that a small portion of his inked belly peaked out from under his white shirt. “Just say when, I’ll take care of everything else, don’t you worry.”

 

“Tonight.” Hermann jumped at the suddenness of his own voice. He hadn’t meant for it to come out as a command so much as a request, but his excitement got the better of him.

 

“Geez, someone’s excited. Hey, no problem.” Newt winked in that stupid way that only Hermann could possibly find charming. “One thing though; you’re gonna have to learn to drop the whole ‘telling me what to do’ thing beforehand. I’m in charge this time.” Another dumb wink.

 

“Yes, er, very well.” Hermann sighed, sipping his tea quietly as his mind started to wander a bit too much. “I suppose I can manage that.”

 

“Damn right you better, cutie pie.”

 

Hermann winced slightly at the pet name, but made no effort to argue against it.

 

* * *

 

By 2100 hours, Hermann found himself alone in the lab. He wasn’t quite sure when Newton had managed to sneak out without being noticed, but figured it was for his own benefit. Hermann decided now was as good a time as any to make his way back to their shared room, and quickly packed away the remainders of his notes before turning off the lights and locking the door behind him.

 

Hermann paused in front of the door for a moment and attempted to smooth a few wrinkles out of his jumper before entering.

 

He found the room empty, which surprised him and gave him a twinge of disappointment. He noticed a piece of paper left on the bed and picked it up.

 

_Hey hot butt,_

_Get yourself all squeaky clean and be ready by 10 ;-)_

 

Hermann crinkled his nose (as well as the paper) and set the note on the nightstand before heading into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

At 9:53, Hermann stepped out of the bathroom in only his navy blue briefs, holding his cane and folded clothes. He shook his head, feeling water run down the back of his neck still, and glanced at the clock anxiously. He wondered what Newton could be planning, or where he was at all.

 

He placed his clothes on top of the dresser, and then sat down on the bed to rub at his leg. Although the hot water and steam definitely helped his aching joints, Hermann still wanted his body to cooperate as much as he could manage. He felt the muscles knotted around his knee and thigh, running damp fingers over the scar tissue, carefully working as much tension out as possible.

 

Hermann jumped as the door creaked open and Newton stepped in, smiling faintly. His typical bountiful energy seemed to have dissipated, or at least enough to leave him standing still and not jiggling either of his legs or fiddling with his leather bracelets.

 

Newt wore a close-fitting (one could even say snug, Hermann could make out the shape of his pectorals) plain black t-shirt, his usual black jeans, and his black lace up boots. Paired with his black leather bracelets and black-framed glasses, the only bits of colour were his tattoos, which were (sadly) only currently visible on his arms.

 

“You, ah…” Hermann tried to speak, but found himself at a lack for words. He stared at Newton for a moment, trying to discern the expression on his face. “You are wearing an awful lot of black.”

 

Newton closed the door and sat down in the desk chair across from Hermann, his legs still uncharacteristically still. He ignored the statement about his clothes and got straight to the point. “You can tell me what you want, or we can just…” Newt motioned at his head, indicating their lingering drift connection. “You still have to give me a safe word, though.”

 

Hermann straightened up, leaning forward onto his cane. “I would prefer no actual pain, as I am mostly interested in only giving up control to you. Movement restriction is… desired. I had not yet thought of a decent safe word.”

 

Newt grinned. “Don’t worry about it, you can always use mine.” Newton’s own safe word was and always had been ‘viscera’, for as long as they had been intimate.

 

Hermann nodded, his mind already wandering back to thoughts of what Newton might have already decided to do with him.

 

“What about dirty talk? How far?”

 

Hermann nodded again, his anticipation building. “As far as you please.”

 

“Okay, now, I don’t want to get pushy, but I keep getting a, um,” Newt motioned towards his head again. “You keep thinking about my uh, my hands on your throat. Is that something you want? Do you want to try choking a bit?”

 

Hermann’s cheeks flushed.

 

“Hey, don’t worry! We don’t have to do anything you--“

 

“No! Er, well, that is to say, yes, I would like you to…” Hermann’s eyes wandered to the ceiling. “I would like that, just not… too much.”

 

“Definitely, I know, I’m not gonna hurt you, babe.” Newton stood up and pushed the chair back into the desk. He looked almost intimidating (despite his height and usual giddy, almost childish nature) standing there, fully clothed in black while Hermann sat in nothing but his blue briefs. “Are we starting now?”

 

Hermann knew the rules, as he was so used to standing in Newton’s place instead. “Yes.” He waited to see what Newton had in mind. He could very well pry a bit and get into the small bit of space the two of them shared, use their mental connection to make it not as much of a surprise, but, well, that would defeat the purpose of their set roles. And Hermann was much too excited to switch to want to spoil that fun for himself or Newton.

 

The mattress dipped as Newt sat down, his hands running up the skin of Hermann’s pale, exposed thighs. “I’m going to have so much fun ruining you.” His voice was low and quiet, but with a slight gravel to it.

 

It made Hermann shudder and his cock twitched under his blue briefs again, pushing up against the waistband. He made a small sound, about to ask what he was to do, but found Newton’s hands on his shoulders, forcing him into the pillows on the bed. The same strong touch pulled his briefs down to reveal Hermann’s already stiff cock waiting for him. Hermann felt so prone and vulnerable, being so naked with Newton still fully clothed, but truthfully, it aroused him more than he was expecting it to.

 

Newt hummed, pleased with Hermann’s very apparent excitement. “Already hard for me, huh?” He pressed his thumbs into his hips. “That’s good, precious.”

 

"Must you call me that?"

 

"Okay, one; yes, I’m gonna call you whatever I feel like tonight. Two; you can only talk when I tell you, otherwise just keep that pretty little mouth shut, alright?" Newt’s eyes flickered with mischief and looked an even brighter shade of green than usual.

 

Hermann swallowed and nodded.

 

Newt spread Hermann’s legs apart and crouched between them, warm palms sliding up his thighs and lingering around the edges of his underwear, not touching the firm length in front of him. His hands idled over Hermann’s pale, thin stomach, rolling over his hips and ribs. “God dude, do you have any idea how hard you make me?”

 

Hermann said nothing, though his face said an awful lot on it’s own, but did his best to think clear thoughts through their lingering drift connection.

 

_Of course I do, I can see how much you are right now. I want you to fuck me--_

Newt’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his hands leapt upward to wrap around Hermann’s slender, pale neck. “Don’t go abusing that, I said no talking, so no talking. _Especially_ no telling me what to do. I’m gonna decide what you get.” He unzipped his black jeans with one hand, leaving the other to clamp firmly on Hermann’s throat.

 

Newt’s cock sprang out from the fly of his pants, rock hard and leaking precome onto Hermann’s hip. He leaned forward and wrapped his free hand around himself, sliding a thumb over the slit to spread the slick fluid and pump his fist over the length. He gasped quietly, eyes focused attentively on Hermann’s eyes. “I’ll shut you up with my cock, hm? Open that pretty little mouth, honey.”

 

Hermann’s jaw fell open, eyes wide and expectant. Newt shifted himself forward, straddling his chest and pushing his cock over the warm tongue waiting for him. He slid in, the hand on Hermann’s throat relaxing it’s grip as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “God, Hermm, I could just fuck your mouth all night…”

 

Hermann felt his face heat up, though he was too preoccupied with sucking on Newt’s cock to fully acknowledge this. His tongue passed over the shaft with each motion of his head, lapping around the tip as he pulled back, then shoving the full length back down his throat.

 

Surprisingly enough, one of Hermann’s secret talents was deep-throating. Newt was never quite sure where he picked that up, but he sure as hell was not going to complain.

 

Newton’s grip tightened around Hermann’s throat again, forcing a small squeak from his mouth. “That’s enough.” He pulled his dick out and stroked a hand over it, sliding his fingers through the wet saliva dripping from it.

 

Hermann groaned and looked up at him pleadingly, his body quivering with eagerness.

 

Newt must have felt him mentally begging, because he merely answered “nope, not yet, sweetie,” and leaned forward to kiss his blushing face again. He placed small kisses along Hermann’s jaw, and then moved to bite into the tender skin of his throat, sucking hard. His slick cock slipped between their stomachs pressed together, brushing against Hermann’s own throbbing hardness.

 

Newt grinned against Hermann’s cheek and bounced himself back between his legs, his hand refinding its place on his partner’s throat. His free hand grasped around his own erection, then pulled Hermann’s in against his own. Newt leaned back and ground his hips forward, his hand sliding up along both their shafts together.

 

Hermann yelped at the sensation, but found Newt’s hand springing from his throat to cover his mouth. Newton rolled his hips endlessly, working his hand over their flush cocks and pumping his fist over the tip. Hermann’s hands dug deeper into Newt’s hips, fingers pressing so hard they would no doubt leave bruises.

 

Once again, Newton pulled away reluctantly, but with a mischief-filled smile plastered across his face. “Roll over.”

 

Hermann obliged, albeit a bit frustrated that he had stopped. He attempted to position his now slick erection comfortably under himself, arms raised and folded above his head. The moment he finished shifting himself, he felt Newt’s strong hand against the back of his neck, holding his face down into the pillow. Another hand slid down his spine and rested on the small of his back. Hermann huffed out loud, attempting to communicate his interest without speaking, but found his thoughts interrupted by a small clicking sound, followed by a palm holding his ass apart as a slick finger pressed against his hole.

 

A small cry jumped from Hermann’s throat, but he kept his lips shut tight along with his eyes.

 

“ _Shhh,_ baby.” Newt’s voice came low and gruff and Hermann practically melted into the pillows.

 

A single finger pressed in slowly, then barely a few seconds later, a second finger as well. Hermann attempted to press back into Newt’s hand but felt the palm on his lower back keeping him still.

 

“ _You’re_ going to be the good boy this time, just for me.” Newt pressed a third finger in, leisurely working them in and out at a pace that just barely met Hermann’s desire. “You’re so damn tight. I’m gonna have to loosen you up before I fuck you.”

 

Hermann groaned muffled into the pillow, catching dirty mental images from Newt’s mind, flickering through his own. He dug his fingers into the cotton, gripping tightly to resist grabbing at his partner.

 

Newton lied down on his side beside Hermann, his fingers still working his hole slowly. “God, you really love that, don’t you?” His voice was quiet and raspy close to Hermann’s ear. “I bet you’re so fucking hard you can’t stand it. Fuck, you really are such a little slut when you want it. Don’t you want it so bad?”

 

Hermann inhaled sharply and moaned desperately into the pillow.

 

“I want you to answer that, baby. You really want my cock, don’t you?”

 

“Ye-- _ah_!” Hermann rubbed his face into the cotton of the pillowcase, feeling the wetness leaking from his cock into the sheet beneath him.

 

“What was that?” Newt’s fingers stopped midway, still holding Hermann open.

 

“Yes!” Hermann shouted in desperation, his hips fidgeting impatiently.

 

“Yes _what?_ ” Newt leaned into Hermann’s neck and inhaled deeply before moving to suck another hickey on the opposite side.

 

“Y-yes I-- _AH--_ Newt!I w-want…”

 

“Mmm, no way, not good enough. I want to hear you say it, I know you can.”

 

“I w-want your cock, Newton, _please_!” Hermann’s voice was tight and unsteady, but soft exhales of relief came when Newt’s fingers resumed their previous pace.

 

Newt laughed once, then withdrew his fingers and shifted himself upward. “Goddamn, good _boy._ That’s what I love to hear.” Hermann tried to look over his shoulder, but found himself being shoved back into the pillows with even more force than the first time.

 

“ _Do as you’re told_.” Newton hissed above him, his hand tightening and relaxing around the back of Hermann’s neck; a stray thumb lingered around the edge of his throat. Newt tugged his jeans and black boxer briefs off and tossed them off the bed, his keys jingling in the pocket as they hit the ground.

 

Hermann felt Newton’s body lower onto his back carefully, the heat of the other man’s erection pressed firmly between his ass cheeks. Warm palms slid up under Hermann’s thin neck, wrapping firm fingers around his throat and pressing against his adam’s apple tightly. “I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard, m’kay baby?” Newt’s words came out rough and gritty, his breath hot against Hermann’s cheek.

 

Newt tipped his hips back and pressed the tip of his cock to Hermann’s hole, then without hesitation, pushed in quickly, not giving him much time to brace himself.

 

Hermann shouted into the pillows and felt Newton’s hands grip tighter around his throat, restricting his breathing just enough. He pushed his hips back into Newt’s grinding hips, feeling full and just the right amount of overwhelmed.

 

Newton’s breath stuttered heavily next to his ear, hitching in time to his hips as they moved at a viciously quick pace. “You just love having your ass full of my cock, don’t you? You really do, I can tell… You’re such a little cockslut, taking all of me so easily. You love when I fuck you nice and deep. Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, god…”

 

Newton’s shirt hiked up his stomach as he rocked harder and deeper into Hermann, moving in tighter motions against the bundle of nerves that unraveled the other man like nothing else could. “God, you’re so fuckin’… _hah_ … g-gorgeous…” Newt’s grip around Hermann’s throat relaxed, then tightened again when he felt Hermann begging.

 

_Please, please, god, Newton, don’t stop…_

 

Newt bowed his head, taking a deep, shaky breath as he felt himself getting to closer coming. “Hermm, babe, I-I’m gonna come… I can’t-- You have to come first.” Newton started to pull out; enjoying the high-pitched whines that escaped from Hermann’s mouth.

 

_No, no, no, keep fucking me, I’m so close, I’m so close, please, Newton…_

Newt grinned ear to ear as he pushed back in. “God, you’re so fucking horny, huh? Tell me how much you love it, tell me you love my cock.”

 

“I-I do! I…” Hermann stammered between gasps. “I adore it, truly.”

 

“Even when I’m fucking you, you somehow manage to stay s-so eloquent.” Newt squeezed around Hermann’s throat again. “C’mon, say something dirty, something… un-Hermann.”

 

Hermann’s mind was practically blank white, the base of his spine slowly building up with the tingles of his oncoming orgasm. “ _P-please!_ Newt, c-come inside me!”

 

“Fuck, _fff…_ f-- oh _god_ ,” Newt’s voice was so low and husky he could barely hear him. “Hermm, I love you, I love you so damn much, I… _fuck--_ ”

 

_Hot, hot, shit, fuck, so tight, goddammit I didn’t want to come so soon, fuck, fuck, Hermann, FUCK!_

 

Hermann buried his face into the pillow as he came hard and shuddering into the sheets. He felt himself trembling and gasping as Newt’s hands came undone from his throat and instead pressed hard into his back.

 

Newt moaned loudly as he pulled out and came, spluttering his mess over Hermann’s pale back. He sighed, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the now much looser muscles under his hands. “Fuck… that was quick.”

 

Hermann hummed quietly, savoring the lingering warmth that was slowly trickling through his veins. He felt Newt dab off his back with his shirt bunched up in his fist, then flop down heavily beside him.

 

“Was… was that okay? I mean, I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? ‘Cause that was, like, really great, man. I could do that again if you wanted. Another time, I mean, ‘cause like, duh, we’re both _exhausted_ , and--“

 

Hermann turned his head to the side and pressed a firm kiss to Newton’s busy lips, both as a thank you and to shut him up. “One would think sex would be enough to calm the ever-so eccentric Dr. Geislzer, but apparently not even that is possible.”

 

“Hey man, harsh.” Newt fake pouted, but a small smirk was turning up the corners of his mouth.

 

“And yes, everything was more than ‘okay’. I’d… much like to do this again, yes…” Hermann felt himself blushing, but wondered why. He had done the same, if not worse, to Newton. This wasn’t really anything new, except the roles were reversed.

 

“Great! Awesome.” Newt nuzzled his head under Hermann’s raised arm and slung it over his back. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the musky scent of sweat and sex that lingered on his partner’s skin.

 

Hermann smiled to himself, leaning his head into Newton’s. The rare silence was pleasant, and before either of them could do anything else they both were fast asleep.


End file.
